Monsters
by LiveHappy247
Summary: The story of Damon and Elena and their vampire daughter Bethany. Bethany's life is soon in danger due to her unique conception and the fact that vampires aren't supposed to be able to procreate. Why was Bethany an exception for Damon and Elena? Why do people want her so bad? (I don't own TVD or the characters).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Damon helps his daughter ward off the monsters in her closet before spending some quality alone time with his wife.**

"I don't know why you women have to wear like fifty layers of clothing," I say in between kisses as I try and de-clothe my wife.

"It's what's in style, Damon," Elena giggles, trying to assist me with her cardigan.

"Daddy!" the sweet voice of my 4 year old daughter calls out from down the hall. I groan quietly.

"And here I was getting to the good part," I mumble, rolling over and pulling on my clothes that lay in a heap next to the bed.

"I'll be here," Elena whispers seductively. I wink at her before padding down the hall towards the sound of my daughter's cries of distress.

I slowly open the door to Bethany's room, where she is hugging her stuffed animal so tight, she is practically strangling it.

"What's the matter, baby?" I scoop her up in my arms while turning on her bedside lamp.

"Monsters live in here," she cries as we sit on the bed.

"Oh Bethany, we've had this talk before. And what did I tell you last time?"

"That Mommy is the only monster?" Bethany says, not quite getting my wording right.

"I said that Mommy is the only monster here when you don't put your toys away, but what else did tell you."

"That you are the monster slayer who will defeat any damn monster who tries to hurt me or Mommy."

"That's right, but we can probably go ahead and cut the profanity," I smile, although I know I'll catch crap for teaching our daughter swear words later.

"Now, where are these little bastards hiding?" I tickle Bethany, making her laugh as she points to the closet. I take her by the hand and then lead us over to the closet.

"You know what to do right?" I ask, knowing that she knows, considering this is the millionth time we've defeated the supposed monsters.

"Make the mean face," She says, baring her fangs and letting the veins form around her eyes. With our "mean faces" on, we open the door to the closet and make roaring noises as we fight the invisible monsters.

"We did it!" Bethany claps her hands together, excitedly.

"Like always," I say, taking her up in my arms. I tuck her back into bed, kissing her forehead and turning off the light. Right as I am about to close the door, her little voice melts my heart.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bethany."

Elena is patiently waiting in all her naked glory when I get back. I feel my jaw drop in awe at how stunning she looks. We been together for years now, but every time that I see her, I just can't believe how incredibly lucky I am. Nobody has ever been so beautiful.

"Did you really have to add the bit about me being a monster?" she laughs, "and teach her 'damn' and 'bastard' all in one night."

"Well technically she knew about the first two, but who's counting?" I tease, pulling off my clothes to rejoin my wife on the bed, "And besides, you should have known since I've been warning you about me long before I knocked you up."

"You of all people should know that I wouldn't have you any other way," she says, pulling me in for a kiss after I climb over her, letting our bodies touch.

"I know." I say, placing gentle kisses along her collarbone and on her neck while my hands roam her body.

"Especially after all of the shit we've gone through for each other. Hell, we're defying the whole damn universe."

"Hell yeah, we are. Now let's fuck until dawn breaks because I am hot as hell for you."

"Are you sure I'm not too much monster for you?" she asks, baring her fangs. The predator in me takes over as I let my vampire features spread across my face.

"Absolutely not."

And so we make beautifully monstrous love until the morning sun replaces those love sick beasts with love sick vampire parents, but really, they're all just one of the same.

**I know Delena babies are kind of AU, but I couldn't resist. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to make this a one-shot, but I got inspired by your reviews, follows, and favorites, so here is another chapter.**

With Bethany on my hip, I twist on the lid of her sippy cup. She grabs the cup from me and takes one sip before spitting it back out.

"Come on, it's apple juice. You like apple juice," I say, looking into those deep brown eyes. She shoots me her sassy little smirk as she does that eyebrow thing that I have always been known for.

"I guess we don't need a paternity test to know that you are indeed my daughter," I kiss her on the cheek and grab a blood bag from the fridge. Bethany snatches the bag from me and rips it open with her teeth.

"You're going to need to learn how to accept the juice box because it probably won't go over well if I sent you to school with some O-Positive in your Hello Kitty lunch box." I tickle her petite frame, making her wiggle in my arms and laugh out loud.

"Daaaaaddd!" Bethany giggles.

"Wait, what is that?" I stop and glance around us dramatically, "I sense an evil presence lurking." Elena saunters into the room immediately after, wearing her pajamas and a smile that makes me weak in the knees.

"Never mind, it's just your mom," I say, setting Bethany down to kiss my wife, "good morning."

"Good morning," she whispers, kissing me again before pulling Bethany into her arms.

"Did you sleep ok?" Elena says, placing gentle kisses on our little girl's head.

"Yeah, we sent those monsters packing," Bethany says, with her usual sass.

"Does that sass come from me or you?" Elena asks me with a huge smile on her face.

"I would be lying if I said I was the source of all of that charisma, so let's just say that she got it from both of us."

Elena puts Bethany down to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Beth, why don't you go get dressed so we can go to the park, ok?" Elena says as Bethany prances off to her room.

Elena slowly turns toward me, gently biting her lip; a maneuver that makes me even crazier for her, if that's even possible.

"Last night," she breathes, "was incredible."

"What can I say? I'm a natural," I shrug, teasingly.

"I doubt that," she says, draping her arms over my shoulders, "you've just had a lot of practice."

"You're not so bad, yourself."

"I'm fucking incredible," she announces.

"I will have to agree with that. Your fucking IS incredible," I kiss her on the lips to be interrupted by a little four-year old hot mess.

"Ta Daaaa" Bethany announces in a sing-songy voice. She stands with the biggest grin on her face with her dark brunette curls sticking out in every direction, mismatched socks, a sparkly pink tank top, and a tutu from the dress-up tub, along with every piece of Elena's jewelry that she could get her little hands on.

"Sweetheart, I think you look like a rockstar, but by going out in public like that, you run the risk of getting mobbed by horny little boys, who have cooties and diseases and fleas," I say, understanding the protective instincts that fathers have for their girls.

"Damon!" Elena hisses.

"What?" I ask innocently, "I'm not letting any kid of the opposite sex get within a mile of my baby."

"Come on, honey. Let's go pick something a little more conservative," Elena says, leading the way back upstairs.

"Just wait a century and then you can wear it out in public," I holler up to the giggling girls ascending the staircase.

I mosey around the room, looking at all of the pictures that adorn the Salvatore Boarding House. When Elena got pregnant, we both decided that it would be best to maybe take down some of the knives and swords hanging on the walls and just add a few more "family oriented" decorations to the house. Although we both agreed that we liked the character and feel that the house already had, we've grown to love the new look even better. Our wedding and family photos crowd the walls and tables, the Barbie dolls are strewn across the floor, Playdough crumbs are stuck in the cracks of the kitchen table, while the coat rack that used to be inactive now has the company of three different coats; my black leather jacket, Elena's Northface sweatshirt, and Bethany's fluffy pink one.

Before, it was just a house of a vampire who had no aspirations except to wreak havoc and seek revenge on anybody who ever did him wrong. I had no purpose in life because I didn't think I deserved it.

Elena comes down, dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain grey v- neck shirt, while Bethany wears a purple floral dress and a cream colored sweater with little brown boots.

"I've got to put her hair up and then we'll be ready to go."

"Ok," I smile, realizing how unbelievably happy I was.

"What?" Elena asks while braiding our daughter's hair.

I place a gentle kiss on Elena's lips before answering with a simple truth, "I'm one of the lucky ones."

"I think it is safe to say we _all_ are lucky ones."

**Thanks for reading! Please review & let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have decided to turn this into an actual story with a plotline, so stay tuned and enjoy! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

"Higher, Daddy!" Bethany laughs as I push her on the swing set. It is 9 at night, which we have found to be the best time to come to the park due to the lack of people. After Bethany almost ate a 10 year old boy who fell off the monkey bars and scraped up his knees in the middle of the day, Elena and I mutually agreed that an evening visit would probably be best.

"If he pushes you any higher, you're going to hit your head on the moon, baby girl," Elena smiles, lounging on the park bench.

"Jump?" Bethany asks when she reaches the optimal height.

"Jump, sweetheart," I say, nodding my head and moving out of the way. Bethany leaps off of the swing and shoots straight up into the air and above the tree tops, another reason why we can't visit the park during the day.

"1….2…," I whisper, having done this a million times. And just before the 3rd count, I catch Bethany in my waiting arms.

"Again!" she wails, letting her beautiful smile shine.

"It is your bedtime, little lady," I say, latching her onto my back. Taking Elena's hand in mine, we start the walk back to the house.

"Could you take Bethany?" I say within a several yards of our house, before placing our daughter in Elena's arms, "I'm going to grab the mail and the newspaper."

"Ok, well in two minutes, I'm going to be naked and waiting for you."

"Then I guess I'll have to be there in one then."

I grab the mail and flip through the envelopes, seeing if there was anything of importance. In the split second that I look up from the mail, somebody snaps my neck.

Groaning, I feel myself regain consciousness. My vision is blurry, but I can make out the fuzzy shapes of three vampires.

"Damon Salvatore," the woman in the middle says in a loud authoritative voice, "Husband of Elena Salvatore, brother of Stefan Salvatore and more curiously, the biological father of Bethany Rose Salvatore."

"Sounds like you did your homework," I moan, finally getting a good look of my captors who have chained me to a chair. The woman in the middle has curly red hair and a gaze that could shoot darts. There are two men, flanking her; one with short dirty blonde hair and a stocky build; the other is relatively tall and has dark brown hair.

She smirks slightly; just barely amused.

"You're not here to talk smack with us," she scowls, "so, the sooner you give us what we want, the sooner we may or may not let you go."

"You haven't exactly informed me of what you're after, so how can I answer a question that has yet to be spoken?" I taunt, earning a stab to the abdomen.

"I hate smart-asses, so when I learned that _you_ were the father," she scoffs, "well you can imagine my reaction."

"Wait," I groan, shaking my head while pulling the knife out of my stomach, "Is this about my kid?"

"He's not as stupid as I expected," the boy to the right of Miss Bitch says.

"Well find your own, cuz she's mine."

The woman takes a bottle and dumps it on my head, which I soon know to be vervain by the burning sensation that engulfs my scalp.

"You are so stubborn. Things would be a lot less painful if you would give up the self-righteous act and accept the fact that you cannot win, so" she says angrily, but takes a deep breath to continue on, "how did Bethany happen?"

I narrow my eyes, not wanting to discuss my daughter with anyone who might do her harm. "I don't know," I finally holler, "Elena and I had sex and then she happened."

"I don't believe you," The woman says again, stabbing me with another dagger. I holler out in pain.

"I honestly have no idea. We'd been together for years already and had been having unprotected sex for all those years also, so why Elena suddenly got pregnant is beyond me."

Miss Bitch looks at me with that intense gaze, obviously wanting to just kill me.

"Danni, I think he is telling the truth," the other boy finally speaks up.

"I know, but _He_ won't believe it."

"Who is _He_?" I mutter, still in physical pain.

"None of your damn business," Danni yells, running her fingers briskly through her hair.

"Anything or anyone involving my girls is my business," I say, just as a flash of blonde and brunette hair comes whooshing past. That blonde head sinks her teeth into the boy on the right, while the brunette rips off the other boys head. Unfortunately, Danni speeds away before the other two hit the ground.

"Oh my God!" Elena hollers, bending down to free me from the restraints.

"I'll be back," Caroline says, before she speeds away in pursuit of the woman.

She plunges her wrist into my mouth and although it is vampire blood, I feel strength returning to my body.

"Where is Bethany?" I hold onto my wife's shoulders, concerned that the red head would find her in our absence.

"Bonnie's got her. She's ok, Damon. I promise." We embrace for several seconds, taking a moment to reassure each other.

"They asked about Bethany, Elena. Somebody is interested in her and I have a feeling that it's going to get bad."

"Then we'll figure it out. We always figure it out because we have no other option," Elena says, placing her hands on each side of my head, reassuringly.

I nod my head before bringing her in for another embrace.

"She's far off by now, nowhere in Mystic Falls, that's for sure," Caroline says when she comes back.

"There is nothing we can do about it now, so let's go see our kid," Elena says, pulling me towards the direction of the car.

When we get home, Bethany is asleep in the middle of our bed, with Bonnie sitting up against the headboard reading a book.

She gets up carefully and tiptoes over to Elena, Caroline, and I.

"Thank you….both of you," Elena says, "I can't even imagine what would have happened if I didn't have you guys."

"You know that we wouldn't let a soul lay one finger on Bethany's precious little head," Bonnie smiles at us, "so Caroline and I are going to bunk in some of the spare rooms just to make sure everything is ok."

"Thank you so much," Elena says, giving each of them another hug.

"Anytime," Caroline says nonchalantly, "I've always wanted to know what a hot vampire boy tastes like."

Elena smiles a genuine smile despite the distress of the last couple hours, but the fatigue is evident on all of our faces, considering it is 2 a.m.

Bonnie and Caroline say their goodnights before I jump into the shower. Elena joins me for a brief moment to rinse off her body, but quickly puts her pajamas on to join our little sleeping beauty.

When I finally finish grooming myself, Elena is also asleep with her arms wrapped around Bethany. I slide in behind my wife who stirs slightly, letting a content smile grow upon her face.

"I love this," she says quietly, "I love this life; this everything we've got; every moment that we share; And if anybody is going to try and ruin that, they better know that I'm going to fight like hell for it."

"I know you will, babe," I murmur, kissing the back of her neck, "I know."

**Thanks for reading! If you want me to continue writing, please drop a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for the update! Life has been crazy busy, but here is chapter 4.**

I sit on the bed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, with old books and journals scattered around me. Tossing one aside, I run my fingers through my hair after hours of searching through pages and pages of useless information. Elena walks in with two mugs and my laptop, handing me both.

"You got anything for me?" she asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nada," I sigh, "all I'm getting is that vampires cannot procreate."

"Well obviously there is an exception."

"Yeah, obviously," I take a sip of my drink, "I'm still betting on it having something to do with your doppelganger history."

"It's possible, but I'm also a vampire, so my blood isn't exactly as valuable as it used to be." I shrug, not quite sure what to tell her.

"Nope, but your bloodline is," Bonnie says, hurrying into the room, "and since you are the last doppelganger of Amara's descent, you are the only one that can continue your kind."

"Oh my God, she's right," I gasp, leaning up against the headboard, simply flabbergasted.

"Wait, I don't quite understand," Elena shakes her head and sits down next to me.

"Ever since Silas and Amara took the immortality elixir, thousands of doppelgangers of those two have walked this earth, but now that you and Stefan are the only ones left, to restore balance, you have to be able to have children or else the doppelgangers would be history."

Elena's jaw drops as the reality of our situation sinks in. Running a hand through her wavy brunette hair, she finally speaks up, "and how did you figure this out?"

"It's the same with any species. It's survival of the fittest and the doppelgangers are adapting."

"How does that even happen though? How could my body just automatically know that when Katherine died, it was time to be suddenly fertile?"

"She's right," I speak up, "natural selection only happens through heritable traits or characteristics passed down through generations. It would be unnatural for the system to work any differently." I silently applaud myself for that bit of biology knowledge that I've retained.

"But that's the thing, the doppelgangers aren't exactly natural. Immortality is what started doppelgangers and it isn't natural. Just like there is an exception to vampires having children, there is an exception to the evolution of doppelgangers."

In that instant, a blood curdling shriek echoes throughout the house, belonging to Caroline.

We all run into the kitchen where the scream came from. Caroline lies on the floor with a kitchen knife in her abdomen and Bethany's bowl of cereal spilt on the floor, but no Bethany.

"Where is Bethany?!" I yell, frantically spinning in circles, hoping that Bethany erratically decided it was time for a game of hide 'n' seek.

"They took her," Caroline shrieks, moaning as she slowly pulls the knife from her body.

"No," I shake my head, grabbing Caroline by the neck, "which way did they go?"

"Damon!" Elena shrieks, not liking my methods, but right now I couldn't care less. I put my daughter in the care of Caroline and she let her get taken. If I were thinking rationally, I might be able to recognize that it's not Caroline's fault, but I'm not thinking reasonably. And I have a pretty damn good reason to be uncontrollably furious.

"Front door," she chokes and I immediately release her, sprinting out the door. I follow the scent of Bethany's bubble gum shampoo and unfortunately the smell of blood, praying that it isn't hers. I run and run and run, past the point where the scent goes cold, probably due to the aid of a vehicle.

I sink to my knees and yell out in pain for my little girl. And then I cry, which almost never happens. I mean, hell, I'm Damon Salvatore; vampire since 1864, survivor of 150 yearlong heartbreak, victim to torturous lab testing. But Elena and Bethany are my family. They've given me a purpose in this otherwise purposeless life. I have to find her. I _will_ find her.

"Damon!" Elena yells as I rise to my feet, already trying to shove my emotions from my mind, so we can get to work.

"They took her, Elena," I say stoically. Elena nods her head before tears start to fall. I don't let myself hug her or give any sort of affection because the moment I do that, is the moment I accept defeat.

"Let's go." We run back to the house in silence. I immediately head to Bethany's room to grab her stuffed animal and a map from my desk, so Bonnie can perform a locater spell.

"Bonnie," I say, shoving the items into her hands, "find her. Caroline, call Klaus and sweet-talk him into giving you information; any information because surely he's got some. He wanted doppelganger blood to make hybrids; maybe somebody else is out there trying to do something similar."

"I'm going to go grab some of Alaric's old hunting stuff." I briskly walk away, avoiding eye contact with Elena, but she follows me anyways.

"Damon, wait." I don't. I just keep moving until I'm in the basement, scrounging around for stakes and vervain bombs. Finding several boxes, I hand a few to Elena and then take the rest, myself.

"Damon, talk to me, please," she finally cries, "I don't know what's going through your head."

I take a deep breath, stifling whatever tears threaten to fall, "I am going to plunge my hand deep into their chests and pull out their hearts. After that, in that one second where they take their last breath, I am going to show it to them and for good measure, I'm going to rip their fucking heads off."

Elena is mortified, "You're scaring me."

"I know." I gently place my hand on her cheek.

I quickly turn on my heels and climb the stairs to the family room, where Bonnie is getting ready to perform the spell.

"Well, here goes nothing," Bonnie says before she begins.

Holding our breaths, we all stand around watching as the flames flare up and then the blood starts to move across the map.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
